


离船，海鸥，一座孤岛

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 叶老师说想看主角在海上风车里自闭发神经走来走去无事自味然后Neil在监视屏后面看他并在他精神状态不太好时开麦跟他唠嗑的梗。总之我就随便写写，虽然这梗被我写得非常自闭一点都不簧。可能因为我这人本质比较擅长自闭。是主角个人视角。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	离船，海鸥，一座孤岛

**Author's Note:**

> 被困在风电站的时间长度在剧本里没有详细写，是我自己按照电影后半逆时间轨的时间跨度再扣掉前后事件用时掐头去尾推算的。

他被一艘船送来，在等待另一艘船将他带走。

待在海上风电平台里的生活枯燥而乏味。寻常的值班检修工人大概会多带些可供消遣的事物，书籍，碟片，下载好了游戏和各类线上社交应用的智能手机。他没有那些东西。他刚以死人的身份从基辅被运回，私人物品一概没有，即便想要随便弄来一个新的通讯工具也不具备条件，何况即便是有条件弄来也得考虑保密性能的问题。他在脑子里背诵自己记得的那几个紧急联络用号码，他的记性还不赖，数字序列在他的脑海中被敲打、排列、梳理而出，一个、两个、三个。当他从这里出去后，他才能决定应该联络谁。克雷负责调用武器和其它物资，奈德负责人员之间的牵线搭桥，伊内兹负责情报。他得先弄清这回的任务是什么，再决定该从哪边入手。

那些个有过工作往来的老相识都不在这儿，他最后见到的活人是费伊。费伊离开后他就恢复作独自一人的状态了，他在狭窄的塔座之底踱来踱去，检查电站内的物资，检阅自己的可活动空间。这些确认工作加起来也要不得一个钟头，余下的都是些重复的无意义的行为，除去打发时间之外没有任何用处。两个小时后他停止了动作，他躺在那张不起眼的单人床上——约莫是这方空间里最舒适的一个角落——平直地望向上方。

这是他被困在这里的第一天。没有人打扰，没有拷问带来的疼痛，没有潜在的危险，他得以整理自己的思绪。第一天是关于故人的死。

他也不是头一次面对任务中的非正常减员了。干这行的人总要面对生离死别，有时是一次爆炸、一颗子弹、一粒毒药，有时连原因都不曾知晓，就只是在最后一次道别之后就永远地失去了音讯。然而死亡的可怖不会因为它变得频繁而缩减半分，对他而言不会。他不惧怕死亡本身，它的可怖之处在于它在重重顿落后扩散开来的余声，席卷过旧日的回忆角落，叫每一个曾经鲜活的部分都淡作寂静的空白。有的人会变得麻木，有的人则不会。

他是唯一活下来的。伤痕累累，换了半口牙，肢端还因为药物的后遗症而没能完全恢复回原本的触觉敏度。他将新找到的药粒捏在指尖，将它咽下去是一个很简单的选择。不需要犹豫，只需要一点儿逼迫和一点儿莽撞的决意。他尝试过一次了。

他将存放着剧毒的胶囊收了起来。

第二天是关于他自身。他是为何留在了这里？因为一个听似崇高的使命？崇高往往意味着虚无缥缈，信念总归是这样的东西。费伊告诉他这次事关全人类的命运，而这种说辞是沉重的，全部的重担都要压在幸存者的身上。

他攀上长梯，活动躯干和四肢。他在半空中做屈伸，稍一失手就会坠落，跌落底层摔个脊椎断裂。他的四肢敏度还在恢复中，上来就把自己逼迫到极限不是个明智的做法。他在某些时刻从来都不够明智，一厢情愿地揽下别人的性命，一厢情愿地让自己置身于险境。他在那儿坚持至汗流浃背、筋疲力尽，才让发着抖的手臂重新抻直，让脚踩踏回更下方的横杆上。他回到底层，脚底踏回坚实的地面。他被困在塔里，顶头是风，周围是海。没有爆炸，没有疾驰而过的列车，没有从断裂的牙根附近流淌而出涌满整个口腔、裹着唾液滑进喉咙的血沫。那些东西会在梦境里出现，而此刻他清醒着。

他不确定自己是否当真是醒着的。

第三天他在夜半时分醒来，以为自己听见了塞壬的呼唤。过于渺远，朦朦胧胧，也可能是因为他还没完全从梦的包裹中挣脱出来。上一秒他还在歌剧院里，催眠瓦斯让观众席上的人们沉睡着，倒飞的子弹险些击中他。他开始反复梦见那一颗轨迹奇特的子弹，不知道那是真实存在于他的印象中的事物，还是因为他死过一次才产生的幻觉。亦或者那是某种预示，他尚不能理解它真实的含义。

他确实听见了声音。他坐起身来，下意识地去摸放在手边的枪。

他不是水手，也极少远航。神怪传说不会让他丧命，子弹和毒药才会。在这座孤立封闭的风电站里，任何一点异常的、不可控的要素都可能是危险的征兆。牢笼本该是寂静的，除去他的脚步、他摆弄枪弹的动静与他的呼吸之外只有徘徊在周围的海潮。他给手枪上了膛，他提高声音问了句：“谁？”没有人回话。

塔里重新安静下来，只剩下他自己不够平静的心跳。他在高度戒备中捱到天亮，这才又睡去了约莫两个小时，随后醒来用能量棒和水填充肚子。他决定再检查一下塔内的空间，此前他只是在底层乱晃，也许他该攀到高处仔细看看。他在重新翻遍梯子下方的每一个角落之后走向它，他将手放到梯架上，这时他的确听见了异常的声响——有人在说话。

“你要知道，”那个人说，“你不是非得一直闷在这里头。”

从高处传来，有明显的机械质感和模糊的杂音，明显是在经过变音处理后通过某样设备传出的，而非本人就在这里。他皱起眉头，没拿准主意要不要退回去把枪取回手里。如果只是一个通话设备，他表现得太过紧张就显得很蠢了。

“你是谁？”他问。

“他们想考验你的意志力，但也不是想把你关在这儿憋到发疯。”那声音说，“两天时间足够你平静下来了吧？再往后就会感到无聊了。”

说的是英语，用的是柔滑的英腔。即使存在变调的痕迹、听不出本来的音色，也大致听得出变音程度没有太重。大概是个男性，不知道年纪，不知道背景，不清楚目的。这个人跟信条扯得上关系吗？又或者是中情局在别国发展的下线？这家伙好像知道一些内情。不论是哪派人，就刚才的言语内容而论，听上去都没有恶意。除非这也是一种伪装。

“这是某种标准章程吗？”他接着问。

“对于风电站值班人员来说？是的。”那声音说，语调平缓而从容，“尼斯泰兹的员工也不是个个都懂得自娱自乐，为了预防他们在值班期间出现精神问题，公司给每一个电站都提供了局部监控和对外通话渠道。我只是借用了其中的一个。”

他咧开嘴。“你觉得我的状态差到需要心理调解？”

“不。”那声音回答道，“就算我放着你不管，你应该也能自己撑过这段时间。你等的船在几天后就会到了，不超过一周。对于一个受训过的特工来说，这几天只是稍微有点难捱罢了。”

“但你跟我说话了。”他指出。如果一切都如对方所说，这次交谈就并不是必要的。那个人沉默了片刻，轻轻叹了口气。他感觉那气息仿佛隔海而来，像一只鸥鸟降落在塔顶，扑打着翅翼令他知晓自身的存在。一个活物。一个未曾谋面的聆听者。

“只是想确认你一切都好。”那个人说。

作为一个普通的联络人来说，这句话未免显得太过感伤了。

他们又交谈了一会儿。没什么必要，只是为了打发时间。

他得确认那个不知名的联络人的确没有恶意，也得小心地不透露出太多关于他自身的信息。直到那个人提到了基辅，说出了费伊的名字，他才终于确信对方至少不会设法害他。风电站的空间相对封闭，即使突然出现一艘来路不明的船，里头跳下几个杀手来要进行歌剧院任务的事后处理，然后直接将他的尸体丢进海里，也不是什么不可能发生的事。也许是因为由机器来传达的声音始终待在较为安全无害的距离上，也不会过分渗透进他的防备圈，他慢慢放松下来。“你累了吗？”那个人问，在筒状的塔身里传递时隐约裹着回声，“你昨晚似乎没能睡好。”

“托你的福。”他回答说。

不知名的联络人笑了。“我的本意不是想吓着你。”那个人说，“但你那时听上去很痛苦。”

“听上去——摄像头是拍不到床所在的位置吗？”

“尼斯泰兹倒也没有那么不尊重个人隐私。”联络人说，“很遗憾，但我的确看不见你的睡相是否糟糕。离床最近的一个摄像头也只能拍到你在下床之后的脚。”

“如果我在床上吞枪自尽呢？”他问，“有子弹，有消音器，选你没在线上的时候动手，你也无法及时确认。或者吞药，更安静也更不痛苦。”

这次对方沉默了很长时间，似乎在认真地试图判断出他是在开玩笑、是想故意刺人几句还是的确有几分认真。他已经退回到床沿，他坐回去，将腿脚也收上去，不加掩饰地摆弄了一下手枪，拆出弹匣，数过子弹后再安回原位。那家伙肯定听得见这些响动。他又听见一声叹息，像一片自高空飘落的翎羽。

“就只是，”那个人说，“请别那样做。”

没有更为具体的、冠冕堂皇的理由。没有类似于“你好不容易才被救回来”或“你还得去帮忙拯救世界”或“你的队友肯定也不希望看到你自寻死路”的话语。就只是一句请求，一次挽留，来自于一个陌生人。对他只有些微了解，不会比在歌剧院里跟他接头的卧底更多。即便如此，他们也会被某种共同的使命相连。他是唯一的生还者，他被困在这里，他不知道自己的下一桩任务是什么，是否还会面对更多身边人的死。即便如此。

我不是孤独一人，他想。假使说这还意味着什么。

“你不是孤独一人。”他听见那个声音说，轻软柔和，叫他先前的不安与焦躁都莫名地消失了大半。夜间短眠的后遗症在此时才再度上涌，一阵困意向他袭来。他倒下身去，不出几分钟就睡着了。

第四天他走到塔外的平台上，他看向海潮，一迭一迭地拥来，一迭一迭地去往远方。

他开始明白了，那些关于海上精怪的故事都是孤独者编出来聊以慰藉的消遣。要么用于解释阵阵古怪的风，要么用于解释触礁后连尸骨都无法寻到的可怜人的下落。前一天同他说话的那个声音没有出现，于是这里又只剩下他，更远处的电站，以及悄悄地随着海浪的前来而自水深处涌出的银色的鱼群。他走下台阶，到了海水稍微上涨就能淹没鞋底的高度。他在台阶上坐下了，他看往远处的天空，湛蓝明亮，铺散开絮状的云层。这个钟点没有别人出来放风，也没有船只从附近经过。只有他。他在一座人造的孤岛上。

他想象自己的确在一座孤岛上。有向他靠近的鸥鸟，有被推向滩涂的肮脏的玻璃瓶，这就是他仅能获得的陪伴与外界的音讯。不再有随时可能出现的枪弹，不再有爆炸声，不再有足以将他的颅骨凿穿的疼痛与苦闷的呻吟。不再有熟识的面孔，一句接上头的暗号，和他共同训练时交换的眼神与一并响起的开怀大笑。那些都离他很远了，唯独在此时他是安全的。

海风潮湿而咸涩，吹得久了会让他以为裸露在外的皮肤上都浮起了盐粒。他在那儿坐到夕阳西沉，腰背和股骨都向他发出抗议，才踉跄着站起身，在天际燃满火焰的黄昏时分回去了塔里。

第五天时那个声音又出现了，他已经清醒过来，明白这并不是幻听或过于古怪的海风。他在最糟糕的噩梦里也不常听见死人的呼唤，尽管他本该如此。假若那是某个他没能拯救过来的人，在这趟路途中回返到人间来，试图留下一点余音，他或许还会感到更好过些。

然而那只是“某个人”。不知姓名，不知由来，保持在最为安全的距离上，不会匆匆忙忙介入他的生命，不曾相遇也就不会不告而别。他才经历过分别，也许这样更加安全。

“你去了外边。”那个人说。

“我听从了你的建议。”他说，“虽然在外边也没太多事可做。这儿又没有钓竿，我只能对着海跟那些游近的鱼友好交谈。”

“你不会真的跑去跟鱼说话了吧？”那个人怀疑道，语气中某种不可置信的成分把他给逗乐了。

“说不准呢。”他说，“你不是时时刻刻都看着监控的吗？”

“我不是全职干这个的。”那个人说，“我还有别的任务。”

想来也是。既然线路都是借用来的，恐怕只是看谁正好有空就抓来做一下兼职。他坐在床沿舒展了一下腿脚，他扫视了一次附近的几个可能安置了摄像头的角落缝隙。“我该怎么称呼你？”他突然问。

“这不重要。”联络人说。

“我已经在这里待到第五天了，一个没有任何娱乐消遣渠道的正常人应该在第三天就发疯。所以我该怎么确定我不是在跟自己的幻觉对话？”他接着问，“或者幽灵？”

“如果你稍微往上爬一点，就可以确认到实际安装通讯装置的位置了。”对方回答说，“幻觉大概不会精确到这个地步。”

他站起来，走到直梯附近，认真地向上望去。有圆壁，有漏光的窗。有沾在窗沿的海鸥的羽毛。信息被以这种方式传递而来，实际发出声音的人或许在千里之遥。海鸟的鸣叫声，绑在腿足上传递的纸笺，从另一方海域来的漂流瓶。他不是一个注重浪漫幻想的人，他应该攀上梯子，用双眼去确认事实，用事实粉碎幻想。于是关于海鸟和孤岛的意象都将不复存在，他会被抛回到冰冷的塔底。有枪，有能够用于自杀的胶囊，有关于血、铁轨和断落的牙齿的回忆。有一艘船将他送来，叫他面对仍然没有暴露出真面目的使命。

他退回到床沿。他瘫软下去，捂住了自己的脸颊。

他返回到直梯边时是为了做拉伸和屈体练习。他在出过汗之后回到地表，觉得自己的手臂和腿脚的知觉都在逐渐恢复。他吃过能量棒，喝过水，在午间又小睡了一会儿。那个不知名的联络人在此期间十分安静，他不确定那个人是否还在原位。他从午睡中醒来，脑海中还在一次又一次播放他被送到此地之前的记忆，碎片被拼凑回完整的画面，又以相对无序的形式随机播放着。他看见倒飞的子弹，它替他解决了一桩麻烦，一个人接住了子弹，跑远了，背包上挂着一个晃动的吊坠。

有人参与进来了。有人在旁观这一切。这是否意味着什么？

他依然没有头绪。他开始觉得一切都不够公平。仅仅是一次考验就可以轻易葬送掉多少条本应有价值的性命？他仿佛重新尝到了即将涌进喉咙的血沫。他又感到渴了。他起身时有些急，长裤的面料挤压到了他的两腿间。起因永远是这么突兀而无趣，和人虚与委蛇时如此，独处时也是如此。他低头瞪着自己的裤裆，察觉到反正他也没有更好的消遣方式。

他没有留在床上。他走向长梯，靠近它，转过身倚靠过去。他的后背抵着坚硬的金属支架，它应当是凉的。他解开裤腰，没有立即将它褪下胯骨，而是从滑开的裤链之间按揉了一下自己的底裤。里头那东西的分量倒还显著，他感到一种古怪的安心和振奋。他更加用力地靠向梯架，随后背靠着它滑坐在地。

他开始自慰。就像他这些天在这座孤岛上所做的一切，全都没有什么特别的理由，只是一个人总要被逼迫着做些什么来证明自己还不是个死人。他从内裤里掏出自己的阴茎，然后往掌心里吐了些唾沫。他的牙被修补得不错，他的掌纹里没有血。他抓住自己的性器，起先只是缓缓揉动着，待到他发现自己的生理机能保存得比事前预料到的要更为完整，他才逐渐加快动作，让机械般规律的抚弄持续刺激着他自己的敏感处。

看吧，他不会感到自己可怜。他是自己决定要加入的，也是自己选择了离开那艘船而留在这里。他只会觉得困惑，并感到有些许不公。不止是关于他，主要是关于已经不在的那些人。他搓动得愈发用力，也许过于急躁了，快感反而减弱了些。但他还是尽可能地模拟着能让他稍稍放纵些的欢愉形式，甚至不是为了寻求更加甜蜜的幻想。那种东西与他无缘。

假使说能有什么因素让这桩事变得不那么孤独，就是他知道可能还有谁正注视着这一切了。一只海鸟，或者一个藏在摄像头后方的人。海鸟会很快飞走，陌生人会在这几天结束后就杳无音信。那是一个好的寄托吗？也许他会因此而感到更自由些？他没有那种知道自己正被人窥视着反而会兴奋起来的特殊癖好，他只是感觉那或许会是一道绳索。栓在他的腕上、足上、脖颈上，将他拖向堤岸，让他不至于永远地迷失在海潮深处。他用力抽了抽鼻子，他躬下后背。他抵达高潮的时候感觉自己是被抛向了白色的浪峰，下一秒便会沉坠下去，回到暗不见天日的静寂处。

随后他沉默地看着指缝里的精斑。一分钟过去，两分钟过去，他预备整理一下自己了，这才重新听见一声柔和的叹息。“你感觉好些了吗？”那声音问。

“不。”他回答说，“只是感觉还活着。”

“我很抱歉。”那个人说。

“为了什么？”他问。

“我只能看着，然后稍微同你说说话。”那个人说，“我本该能做得更好些。”

“人不需要为本就不在自己职责范围内的未竟之事道歉。”他说。

那个人苦笑了一声，低低说了句“希望如此”。他用手肘撑着梯架起了身，他用电站里的纸巾储备解决掉了裤裆附近的一些遗留麻烦。他缓慢地整理好自己的衣着，他仿佛听见了那个人挨得很近的呼吸声，伴着杂乱的电流音传遍塔身，像自高空灌进来的风，却隐隐约约地比那更亲切些。他想自己还是有些伤感了，这不是一个好的征兆。但还好，这还挨不上软弱的边界。

“你叫什么名字？”他忍不住又问道。对方留出了一段空白，像是在缓慢而认真地思索他抛出的话语是否是一项值得回应的提议。

“下回。”随后那个人说，“如果我还会见到你，不是通过摄像头，而是直接面对面，也许我会告诉你的。”

第六天他被汽笛声吵醒。他起了身，他走出去。他看到了一艘船。他的身后是安静的，没有多余的道别。

他看见更多活人的面孔。他上了船，他回到岸上。他领受到了他的新任务，从装满了战争残片的地下仓库辗转到孟买。他还记得该如何跟人打交道，如何跟人正常交谈，如何向过去使用过的信息渠道进行求助。他需要一个中间人，他记得奈德的号码。他得去游艇俱乐部等着，会有人来找他。

那个人来了，以一种相对不起眼的方式主动向他打了招呼。他确信自己从未听过这个声音，年轻而柔和的英腔，只是吐词的方式、节奏和语调令他微妙地感到一丝熟悉。他侧过头去，看见那个金发的年轻人，隐约带着一点儿紧张和一点儿疲态。那个人有一双灰蓝的眼睛，像暗沉的、温柔的、不息的海潮。

“我听说你急需一个能在短时间内将你引荐给孟买本地大人物的中间人。”那个人说，“我是尼尔。”

他伸出手去与对方交握。

船已经靠岸了。


End file.
